Hidden Reaction
by Kameka
Summary: (MFT 1, missing scene) - Zoe's reaction to both her and Dan being attacked in “Spooked” just might lead to a change in their relationship that they've both secretly been hoping for.


Title: Hidden Reaction  
  
By: Kameka  
  
Rating: G  
  
Status: Missing Scene, Completed, Series  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply: not mine, no money made, no reason to sue.  
  
Notes: This is the first in the series 'Moments Frozen in Time,' a series of scenes/stories following the possibility of romance between Zoe and Dan, as well as their lives.  
  
Spoilers: "Spooked"  
  
Summary: (MFT # 1, missing scene) - Zoe's reaction to both her and Dan being attacked in "Spooked" just might lead to a change in their relationship that they've both secretly been hoping for.  
  
* * *  
  
Dan Lennox stared down at the diminutive form of his partner, his arms around her trembling body. "Zoe, are you alright? He didn't... hurt you or anything, did he?"  
  
Zoe Busiek looked up from where her head was buried against his chest. "What? No, he didn't," she rushed to inform him, her arms tightening around his body to hold him closer. "It's just... oh, God, I thought he'd killed you! You are okay, right?"  
  
His lips curving at what would be the beginning of a Busiek Babble, as he'd taken to calling them in the privacy of his own mind, if he didn't interrupt, Dan chuckled slightly. "He got a good shot in, managed to knock me out for a few seconds, but that's all." He gently pushed her head back down to rest against him as he teased her: "nothing that would stop me from rescuing a damsel in distress."  
  
Zoe snorted, the sound slightly muffled against the crook of his neck where she had finally rested it.  
  
"Alright, most damsels in distress don't take out the dragon before the rescuer gets there," he admitted with a sigh. "What can I say? You're definitely unconventional." When there was no response he looked down at the top of her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
She pulled away to look at him. "Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
"I don't know, you just seem. You aren't normally so." he stopped again, unsure of how to put just what he wanted into words.  
  
"So.what?" Zoe asked, a confused frown gracing her lips.  
  
"So.clingy," he finally settled on, immediately regretting it when she tried to disentangle herself from his arms. "I didn't say it as a bad thing," he explained ruefully, pulling her closer. "From the first moment I met you, you always seemed.. larger than life. You went your own way, enjoyed everything, even work, and caused chaos. You walk in and rules and order ran for the hills."  
  
"You make me sound like a hurricane."  
  
"Hmm hurricane Zoe. Sounds about right." He flinched slightly when she slapped the back of his head in mock anger. "Hey, head injury here, remember?" Guilt flashed through in her wide eyes and he sighed. "Forget it, it's nothing serious," he reassured her, his eyes closing slightly as gentle fingers probed his skull through his hair.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me," she murmured, smiling. "Even if I didn't wait around for my knight in shining armor to gallop to the rescue before I did something about the dragon." She leant forward, resting her weight against him, and lifted her face towards him. Hesitantly, achingly slowly, she moved closer until her lips were mere centimeters away from his. Just as she was about to close the distance, a siren echoed distantly through the still air of the house. "The police."  
  
"Hmm?" Dan blinked, not moving away from his partner, the warm moistness of her breath drifting across his lips. His arms tightened around her for a second as she stepped back before he reluctantly let go.  
  
"The police are here, Dan. Maybe you should go get them? So they don't have to search the whole place looking for the bad guy," she explained when confronted with his slightly dazed look.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The police," he muttered under his breath. "Perfect timing."  
  
"I'll wait here with him while you go get them," she told him, waving one hand towards the open door.  
  
He gently ran his fingertips down her face, not wanting to leave the blonde he had previously thought as unshakable. "Are you sure?"  
  
She gave a slight smile at his concern even as she leant into the caress. "I'm sure; I'll be fine, Dan," she said with a trace of the Zoe he had gotten to know in her voice. He didn't say anything, merely nodded and, reluctantly, dropped away from the touch. He had already made it to the door when the sound of his name made him turn back. "Are you coming to the Halloween party?"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head slightly - trust his partner to have her priorities straight.  
  
*  
  
End  
  
*  
  
Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
